


Is He Your Son?

by UnknownUncut



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Gen, Grocery Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUncut/pseuds/UnknownUncut
Summary: Sonic and Tom goes grocery shopping one Sunday morning.
Relationships: Maddie Wachowski/Tom Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog & Tom Wachowski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 307





	Is He Your Son?

**Author's Note:**

> Edit (2/22/2021): Just fix this story up a bit. Hopefully it reads better then before.

Since they adopted a space hedgehog, Sundays changed a tiny bit to fit in their newest edition. Normally, the Wachowskis have a big breakfast and then just spend the day working on hobbies or watch TV shows without much care. Whatever they end up doing, they do it on a lazy Sunday.

Like right now.

Sonic is happily setting the table with Maddie; the two are chatting up a storm about what happened yesterday. Sonic got to play with baseball with the kids when their game was over; Maddie couldn’t make it but Sonic wasn’t bothered since it gives him the opportunity to talk about it more.

Tom is gathering up what they would need for their Sunday breakfast, like bowls and spoons along with frying pans.

One thing they had to change about breakfast was how much food they make. When Jojo and Rachel use to come for Sunday breakfast, the amount they are making now a days was the roughly the same when they came to visit.

“And then the ball goes sailing through the air!” Sonic put another bowl down before walking backwards, pretending that he’s reaching for something. “Before it comes flying down and I raced to catch it.”

Tom chuckles, setting a bowl on the counter, when Sonic goes crashing to the ground like he’s catching the ball all over again.

“It was awesome!” Sonic shouts, jumping back on his feet.

Maddie laughs lightly. “I bet it was. Hopefully I can make it to the next game.” The vet finish setting out the silverware.

“There’s another game this Friday!” Sonic went about following Maddie around the table as she straighten a few things out. However his smile drops and a quiet ‘wait…’ was barely audible.

Tom looks up from the recipes book, having grabbed it during the reenactment, and sees Sonic suddenly stepping back with his ears folding back. There isn’t much that can make Sonic go quiet. Tom still haven’t mapped that all out yet, expect for cartoons and any movie that isn’t Speed.

Maddie stops what she’s doing to crouch down and placing a hand on top of Sonic’s head. “I actually have the day off Friday since I was planning on us going shopping while Tom is busy working.”

Sonic’s ears perks back up while he nods his head. And just like that, the hedgehog is bouncing around and following Maddie around the kitchen again.

Tom headed to the fridge and open it. He’s going to start boiling the eggs before moving on to the bacon. However when the sheriff opened the door of the fridge, the first thing he notice is the fact that there’s no carton of eggs anywhere.

Tom knows for a fact that he bought a new carton because Maddie wanted to teach Sonic how to make a cake unless…they end up using all the eggs.

“Alright, I got to run to the store real quick.” Tom shut the door before turning around to face Sonic and Maddie. “It seems we’re out of eggs.”

“How about you take Sonic into town with you while I try out morning jogging with Ozzie.”

Another thing they changed about Sundays is the fact that they try new things, mostly because they wanted Sonic to try new things but also they got really bored of their own hobbies.

“Yeah! Let’s go to town!” Sonic jumps in the air before jogging out of the kitchen.

…

The ride into town is mostly uneventful. Mostly filled with Sonic sticking his head of the window to see why Ozzie likes to do it so much. Tom had to grab the hedgehog a few times before he fell out of the truck.

Tom parks the truck in the parking lot. Normally Sonic is running around Green Hill while Maddie or Tom are shopping so this is pretty new to not just Sonic but also for Tom.

“Okay a few rules before we head in” Tom said, locking the doors before turning to look at Sonic, who doesn’t look impressed. “First I need you to stick by me and second you can’t be running around the store, okay?”

“Aye, aye captain” Sonic said, giving a mock salute.

Once Tom unlocks the doors, the two head inside.

…

The store isn’t overly busy this morning since its still earlier, hopefully to make this trip as un-stressful as possible. Even if it’s not as busy as normal doesn’t mean there aren’t people around. Sonic is in common knowledge around Green Hill but he could still surprise people if they haven’t seen him before.

Tom took his phone out and pulled up the list that he made before they left. There’s only three things are on the list and then they can leave. All three items are close together which makes this way easier.

The sheriff kneels down, placing a hand on Sonic’s head to stop him from moving for a couple of seconds. “We need three things: milk, eggs, and butter” Tom said.

“Let’s do it!”

Frankly Tom thought this was going to be easy, having taken Jojo a few times to store, but with Sonic around nothing is easy. They find their way to the freezer area and Tom was busy looking through the eggs and figuring out how many they need.

Sonic on the other hand was getting bored.

The Hedgehog had been looking at the cheeses, not knowing that there’s so many different types! Frankly, there’s no real reason for this many types but Sonic also wants to try them all. Maybe he can ask them to do a cheese testing thing. It’s what some fancy, rich drama shows do. It would be fun.

Sonic nods his head at his idea and looks back at Tom. Tom is nowhere to be seen. Sonic knows he moves fast but Tom just straight up disappeared like some kind of ninja.

“I think I broke rule 1.”

“Technically we broke both rules in two seconds at the beginning of this trip.”

Sonic shot a glare at Sonic before focusing again. Frankly all he needs to do is run around the store, which isn’t a very big store, and find Tom. How hard can it be?

…

‘ _Bring your space hedgehog son to the store with you. You won’t lose him._ ’

Tom stood at the checkouts but haven’t paid for anything yet mostly because Sonic is missing. The first thing that Tom learned when Sonic first started living with them is the fact that Sonic will find them long before Tom would find him. So staying in one spot is the best option.

“Excuse me, Sheriff.”

Tom looks towards the voice to see Ms. Goldfield pushing her cart with Sonic in tow.

“Is he your son?” she asked, a playful smirk on her face. It wasn’t even question since she doesn’t already know the answer.

Sonic quickly came by his side, waving goodbye to the librarian.

“Thanks, Ms. Goldfield.”

“Anytime dear.” With that said, the librarian walks away from the duo.

Tom shakes his head lightly before looking down at Sonic. The hedgehog seems to be hyper still, jumping from one foot to another.

“How about after breakfast, we all go out for a jog?” suggest Tom as he starts his way to the check out.

Sonic quickly follows after him, walking a little closer than normal but Tom won’t say anything about that to Sonic.

“I thought you hate jogging?”

“I never said that!”

The two end up chatting and poking fun at one another on the way home, making sure to pay first. Frankly there are days where Tom wish that he never met the hedgehog but there are more days where he’s glad for the little guy.

Even if Sonic can scare the living day lights out of Tom when he


End file.
